


Roses are Blue

by causticfuck



Series: Daichi Rarepair Hell Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's Yamagata's birthday, M/M, Tendou is a nosy fuck, and Daichi has planned a really nice surprise, and drags his boyfriend along, or boyfriends, with some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Daichi left a bouquet for Yamagata with a note for more.In other words, the reason I spent four days writing this is because I love them and they are cute. Annnnd it's really long, so enjoy. >;0c





	

Yamagata walked into a chaotic clubroom. Tendou’s singing was the only reason he knew it was the right room. He sat his bag down and looked around in confusion. There was a nice vase of blue and white roses.

“Why are they blue?” Yamagota tilted his head at Tendou’s dumb song and dance. “Isn’t Valentine’s Day for red and pink stuff?”

“Ah, I looked it up, apparently it means something about liking someone but being unable to have them?” Semi piped up from his perch on the other side of the room, keeping away from Tendou. “So paired with the white roses, it’s like an innocent, yet forbidden love from afar, I’m guessing.”

“That’s an interesting pairing, do you know who they’re for?” Yamagata was becoming increasingly more intrigued by the mysterious bouquet.

“They’re for you!” Tendou sang with an amused grin. “They have a note!”

Yamagata’s eyebrows furrowed, “Me?” He walked over to the bouquet and curiously read the small card without touching it. 

_Roses are blue, ___  
_Daisies are yellow, ___  
_I really like you, ___  
_Come make me a happy fellow? ___

____“That’s a really lame poem,” He mused aloud. “Satori, did you do this?” He picked up the card and found an address written on the back._ _ _ _

____“Not even I could come up with a poem like that, sorry Yams,” Tendou laughed. “But also not sorry, because this is great. You are finally getting your chance to get out of this school and go somewhere with a boy!”_ _ _ _

____“How do you know it was a boy?”_ _ _ _

____“Did you see the handwriting? Yeesh!” Tendou cackled and flopped onto the bench across from Semi._ _ _ _

____“I don’t even know if I should go. Like what if I get murdered?” Yamagata argued. “I lost my dumb phone again.”_ _ _ _

____“I have it,” Goshiki yelled excitedly as he walked in._ _ _ _

____“Well! There you go, now you have no reason not to go,” Tendou laughed._ _ _ _

____“Thank you Goshiki,” Yamagata relaxed a little._ _ _ _

____Goshiki beamed before going back to getting ready for practice, “You should go, Yama-Senpai!”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata abruptly stopped brushing his fingers over the petals of the flowers as if he’d only just noticed what he was doing. His cheeks turned a soft pink, “Uh, maybe I will, Goshiki.”_ _ _ _

____Tendou came in close with a large cat-ate-the-canary grin, “Ohoho, I see how it is. When the kouhai says you should do something you do it. But when I tell you to it’s appalling.”_ _ _ _

____“Obviously, who in their right mind would listen to you,” Yamagata laughed and pushed Tendou out of his face to quickly change out of his uniform._ _ _ _

____They leave the club room and casually joke around as they all walk to the gym together. Yamagata immediately approaches Ushijima, hoping he isn’t too focused on practice to be of help._ _ _ _

____“Do you know who left the roses, Ushijima?”_ _ _ _

____Ushijima looked up from the floor, “Maybe.” He went back to stretching._ _ _ _

____“Uh, Ushijima?” Yamagata probed, “Who was it?”_ _ _ _

____Ushijima grunted and got up, “Why don’t you go to the address and find out? Call me if you need an out.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata sighed, “Fine, I will! But, um… Can I get a ride there?” He scratched the back of his neck, “I kinda have no idea where that place is.”_ _ _ _

____Ushijima cracked a small smile, “Yeah, Yams. Just meet me after practice.”_ _ _ _

____~~~~_ _ _ _

____“Wakatoshi-kun, I will literally drag you out of this damn gym if you don’t stop,” Tendou threatened. “You promised Yams, and I wanna know what happens on this date. So you better finish up soon.”_ _ _ _

____Semi and Goshiki laughed at Tendou’s threat because it was highly unnecessary. Ushijima only really listened to Tendou. They left with the others, mocking Tendou’s sing-song threats._ _ _ _

____“Satori, calm down. I’ve already changed,” Ushijima walked by with his bag on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“I know, it was just a habit. You always stay late.” Tendou followed Ushijima out the door._ _ _ _

____“Yams, come on. We gotta lock up!” Tendou called._ _ _ _

____Yamagata came out of the gym like it was on fire. He skidded to a stop beside them, “What are you waiting for? Let’s goooo!” Yamagata tugged on Ushijima’s arm. “He could be there already! He could think I stood him up! Oh my god, we have to hurry. I gotta get there noooow!”_ _ _ _

____Ushijima raised an eyebrow at Tendou, who laughed giddily._ _ _ _

____Yamagata rolled his eyes at their gross exchange and walked to Ushijima’s car. He bounced by the back until Ushijima took pity and popped it with his keychain._ _ _ _

____By the time Ushijima and Tendou made it to the car, Yamagata was already in the backseat and buckled in. Tendou laughed and put his bag in the back with Ushijima’s. They got in at the same time. Tendou turned to look over his shoulder at Yamagata with his usual cat-like grin._ _ _ _

____“Why are you so excited all of a sudden?” Ushijima made eye contact through the rearview mirror as he started to drive away from school, “Earlier you were not interested.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata’s cheeks flushed, “Uh.”_ _ _ _

____“Wakatoshi-kun! Don’t ruin his giddy excitement. He deserves this little bit of happiness before what could be an absolutely terrible date!” Tendou cut off Yamagata’s highly flustered answer._ _ _ _

____Ushijima shrugged as he slowed to turn._ _ _ _

____Yamagata stuck his tongue out at Tendou and leaned back in his seat. He watched the buildings go by in silence. Tendou hummed some random tune and played on a phone in his hands._ _ _ _

____It was a comfortable ride to whatever restaurant they were headed to. Yamagata almost fell asleep, Tendou’s tune turned slow and sad in the last few turns, and Yamagata couldn’t help how heavy his eyes felt._ _ _ _

____Even so, he startled awake when Ushijima parked the car, his heart picking up speed. Yamagata’s nervous excitement pushed him to get out of the car and cross the parking lot in a few quick strides. When he got to the door, his fingers barely brushed the door handle before he was bounding back across the parking lot._ _ _ _

____“What does he look like?” Yamagata’s panicked screech startled the couple walking by._ _ _ _

____“Brown hair, gray cardigan. He will find you, most likely, Satori already told him what you’re wearing.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata straightened, “Oh, well. Bye, then.” He walked a little slower on his way back to the door, with no less enthusiasm._ _ _ _

____He walked through the door and immediately saw a large back in a dark gray cardigan in the waiting area. Yamagata was vibrating with excitement when he approached the man. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Ushijima and Tendou slip by and find their seats._ _ _ _

____He tapped Cardigan’s shoulder, “Um, excuse me? I think-” He stopped talking when the man turned around, “Daichi? You sent me flowers?”_ _ _ _

____“Yamagata! Yeah, I did,” Daichi rubbed his head sheepishly. “Uhm, happy birthday.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, thank you,” Yamagata’s face turned red, “Should we sit down?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, right. Yes, we should. I got a booth reserved over there, come on.” Daichi grabbed Yamagata’s hand and led him to the booth he had gestured to._ _ _ _

____Yamagata stared at their linked hands. He didn't let go when they sat down so Daichi was pulled into his side of the booth. “Thank you for the roses, by the way. They were very pretty.” Yamagata looked around at the restaurant, “So, what the hell is going on?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re welcome. This is a date?” Daichi looked apprehensive of Yamagata’s response._ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Words left Yamagata and he was completely taken aback. He looked at Daichi sheepishly, “I was not prepared for that answer. Give me a second to catch my breath.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s okay. Take as much time as you need, I’ll wait for you,” Daichi smiled before looking down to the menu._ _ _ _

____Yamagata watched Daichi’s face, confused as to why this was happening now. “Quick question, why?”_ _ _ _

____“Why?” Daichi looked struck, “Well, I think you’re cute. And you’re nice, and smart, and I dunno. You interest me. Everytime I find out something new, I strive to learn more because I can’t seem to get enough. It’s hard to explain?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey! I am not cute! I am tough and strong, and stop looking at me like that! I am not cute!” Yamagata pouted at Daichi’s smirking._ _ _ _

____Daichi raised his eyebrows and squeezed Yamagata’s hand. Yamagata made a not-so-tough noise and almost jumped out of the booth. Daichi’s smirk turned into a grin,_ _ _ _

____“That proved nothing, you surprised me!” Yamagata tried to cover the squeak he’d made.”So, what’s good here? I’ve never been here before.” He changed the subject and perused the menu._ _ _ _

____Daichi leaned over and pointed at a few things. He added little descriptions that Yamagata didn’t really hear because Daichi smelled really nice and he wasn’t paying attention to anything other that the sharp lines of his jaw. He was so close and distracting that Yamagata didn’t notice the waitress come up. Daichi poked Yamagata in the face to bring his attention back._ _ _ _

____“Yamagata. What would you like to eat?” Daichi prompted._ _ _ _

____“I’ll have what he’s having,” Yamagata told the waitress with a small smile._ _ _ _

____Daichi kept looking at him with a knowing tilt to his lips and a quirked eyebrow._ _ _ _

____Yamagata stuck his tongue out at him. He stayed close to Daichi and reached for the water the waitress had brought for them. He drank quietly and looked at Daichi expectantly._ _ _ _

____“So, how has your day been?” He avoided the face Daichi had made._ _ _ _

____“It’s been pretty great, actually.it has been one of the best days I’ve ever had,” Daichi blushed and leaned closer into Yamagata’s side._ _ _ _

____Yamagata blushed, “Oh? Well that’s good. My day has been pretty special too.”_ _ _ _

____Daichi grinned, “Really? That’s great!” He leaned a little closer, “Oh, uh. I mean that’s cool, I guess.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata smiled back and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Daichi’s mouth, “Yeah. No one has ever done something like this for me before. So, thank you, Daichi.”_ _ _ _

____Daichi let out a small puff of air in surprise, the pink in his cheeks spread, “It was my pleasure.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata released a small giggle and looked away. He got a flash of bright red hair to their left. The immediate change in his demeanor surprised Daichi.  
at-!” Yamagata practically growled. “Tendou better get out of here before we finish this date, because I will hurt him.”_ _ _ _

____The responding laughs startled Yamagata, and Daichi just watched him in confusion._ _ _ _

____“What are you talking about?”_ _ _ _

____“My dumb teammates are here to spy on us. I should’ve seen it coming. Tendou was so ready to come along with us! I thought he was gonna go on a date with Ushijima.” He continued to ramble on and complain about how betrayed he was by Semi and Goshiki for following along._ _ _ _

____Daichi laughed at how cute Yamagata’s rant was, “Tendou? You mean Satori? Ushijima only said his full name once. From what I’ve heard, Satori is quite the troublemaker, so I’m not surprised he’s here.”_ _ _ _

____“Neither am I, honestly. But I am sure they have blackmail on me now.” Yamagata glared at the booth next to them._ _ _ _

____“Well, if they have some on you, then they have plenty on me.” Daichi tried to pull him back into the seat and changed the subject. “How was practice?”_ _ _ _

____“I really wasn’t paying attention, today. I had other things on my mind.” He settled back and let Daichi rest his arm along the back of his chair._ _ _ _

____“I know exactly what you mean. Suga kept yelling at me during practice for not focusing as much as I normally would.” Daichi laughed, “He even threatened to make me run suicides.”_ _ _ _

____“Can he do that? Aren’t you captain?”_ _ _ _

____“Suga has this thing with the couch for when I need something practice related. I tend to focus more on the kouhais than myself.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, hah. Sounds like it’s used for less helpful reasons, though.” Yamagata let himself relax into the warmth of Daichi’s side._ _ _ _

____“Like you wouldn’t believe, he’s very petty,” Daichi groaned. “One time he had coach up my ass for a week because I got a slightly better grade than him on something.”_ _ _ _

____“Ooooh, ouch,” Yamagata laughed. “That’s a tough break.”_ _ _ _

____The waitress came up with their food so whatever Daichi had to say was lost with the distraction. Yamagata watched in amused silence as Daichi got really excited about the food in front of them._ _ _ _

____“Is this your favorite?” Yamagata asked. “You’ve never even mentioned this place before.”_ _ _ _

____“Absolutely,” Daichi hovered over his plate, “My mom only lets me come here on special occasions. Otherwise I would only ever eat here.” He let himself dive ias Yamagata laughed._ _ _ _

____“It must be good if you like it that much, damn.” Yamagata took a more relaxed approach. He practically moaned in delight at the taste. “Why have you been hiding this heaven from me?”_ _ _ _

____Daichi had frozen with his food halfway to his mouth, “Uh. I don’t know. It never came up?”_ _ _ _

____“Excuses! You were keeping this to yourself and I am glad to have experienced it now, but what could’ve been!” Yamagata pushed the dramatics a little too hard to move past the noises he may have made._ _ _ _

____Daichi laughed and went back to eating. Yamagata grinned and bumped his shoulder against Daichi’s. They ate in a comfortable silence. Until a slightly too loud voice interrupted their content atmosphere._ _ _ _

____“Goddamnit, I was hoping he would be more embarrassing. They’re just being cute.” Tendou complained. “These pictures aren’t even good blackmail material. They have nothing on those texts about Daichi’s thighs.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata blanched._ _ _ _

____“Are you kidding, those are nothing compared to the essays Daichi would send about literally anything Yams did.” Ushijima’s deep voice was hard to miss._ _ _ _

____Daichi almost choked on his last bite. They looked at each other, both equally distressed by their friends._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know-”_ _ _ _

____“We should really-”_ _ _ _

____Daichi laughed, “You go first.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what they’re talking about. But do you want to go ahead and,” Yamagata coughed and lowered his voice, “Leave?” He raised it again, “Get dessert?”_ _ _ _

____“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Daichi smiled and flagged down the waitress._ _ _ _

____When she came by they planned out how to sneak away from Yamagata’s overprotective and nosey teammates. Yamagata was supposed to “go to the bathroom” and after he left Daichi would flag the waiter back to do “leave a message for his date” and go outside for something in his car, where Yamagata would already be waiting._ _ _ _

____After placing a fake order for some random dessert, they passed the waitress a handful of cash to pay for the meal and her help._ _ _ _

____Yamagata was a terrible actor, but he really had to pee when he said he was going to the bathroom so he was able to pull it off. Daichi gave him a discreet thumbs up and laughed under his breath._ _ _ _

____Their plan worked, they met by a beat up black car with little trouble. Yamagata lifted his hand for a high five, and kept ahold of Daichi’s when they connected._ _ _ _

____“So what do you want to do?” Daichi squeezed Yamagata’s hand._ _ _ _

____“I don’t care, we can just sit in your car? I need to text Ushijima at some point so I can get a ride, or my bag at the very least.”_ _ _ _

____“That sounds fine to me,” Daichi led him to the passenger door and opened it, “Here, get in.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata sat back in the surprisingly roomy front seat and watched Daichi jog to the other side of the car. He shivered at the blast of cold air that came in with daichi._ _ _ _

____“Are you cold?” Before yamagata could respond, Daichi was pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Yamagata. “My car doesn’t have a heater, so this will have to do.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata was his own heater at that point, his face felt like it was on fire. “This is good.” His voice was muffled by the chest pressing against his face._ _ _ _

____Daichi laughed and leaned back to get comfortable. “You can use my phone to text Ushijima whenever you need to, it’s in my back pocket. I’m not letting go for awhile, so you can just grab it.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata grunted in response and rested farther into Daichi’s chest. They lounged comfortably in the old car and traced lazy swirling patterns on each other with exploratory fingertips._ _ _ _

____Yamagata wanted to go ahead and message Ushijima so he could get it done before he got too comfortable. He reached for the phone and accidentally poked Daichi’s butt when he pulled it out._ _ _ _

____He faced it to Daichi to get him to unlock it. It opened to a chat where Ushijima and Daichi had been talking about the plans for what happened that day._ _ _ _

_______Daiheels: Should I just get red ones?_  
Tooshie: Just get the ones you ordered.  
Stop worrying.  
Blue is his favorite.  
Daiheels: Yeah. I’m just nervous.  
What if something goes wrong?  
Tooshie: You have Satori on your side. It will go as planned. 

____Yamagata looked up at Daichi, whose eyes were closed, “You had Ushijima and Tendou on your side?”_ _ _ _

____“Not really, they wanted you to be happy. Ushijima may have been, but I am unsure of his intentions.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, one; that boy of a man is the most forthcoming person in Miyagi. Two; I can’t believe you were actually nervous about getting me flowers.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I know I can be pretty dumb when you distract me. It’s not my fault.”_ _ _ _

____Yamagata stuck his tongue out and tapped out a quick message to Ushijima. Once he hit send, the phone slid back into Daichi’s pocket and Yamagata slid back into his previous position._ _ _ _

____Daichi watched him move, “Yams?”_ _ _ _

____When he looked back up, Daichi surged forward and kissed Yamagata. It was a powerful and hungry brush of lips. Daichi just wanted to nip and tease at Yamagata’s mouth. He couldn’t help the desire,_ _ _ _

____Yamagata gasped and Daichi slipped his tongue against Yamagata’s. He happily roamed around and tasted as much of Yamagata as he could._ _ _ _

____Yamagata couldn’t help how excited he felt about daichi kissing him. He was practically vibrating. He pulled back to adjust to the stress and shift back to lips brushing and nice nips._ _ _ _

____He pulled at Daichi’s bottom lip so he would get closer and pay more attention_ _ _ _

____Daichi gripped Yamagata’s sides hard enough to mark. Yamagata barely seemed to notice but Daichi still stored it away for _things he should definitely do again. _____ _ _

______A sharp knock on the window nearly sent Yamagata through the roof._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goddamn it Tendou! I was obviously busy!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi laughed but got out to open the trunk to put Yamagata’s stuff away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamagata smiled back at Daichi as he poked his head out of the passenger window and turned to glare at his friends over the roof of the car._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks for my bag Ushijima, but could you take Tendou away before I hurt him?” Yamagata smiled through the glare._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my god, Yams. Do not do that again. I can’t even look at you right now,” Tendou laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamagata stuck his tongue out and sat back down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ew! I don’t wanna see what you’ve been pleasuring Daichi with!” Tendou screeched._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought you weren’t able to look at me?” Yamagata teased._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Satori. Come on. I will leave you here and I took both of the phones you had. So you can’t even call for a ride.” Ushijima said as he walked to his car._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tendou didn’t say anything as he hurried behind him, almost like a puppy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Semi rolled his eyes at them, “I’m gonna take Goshiki home because he had way too much soda. See you tomorrow, Yams.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Daichi got back into the car when everyone had left and pulled Yamagata to return to their original position. Yamagata relaxed into Daichi’s chest again, his nose pressed firmly into his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could stay like this forever,” Daichi admitted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why can’t we?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have practice tomorrow morning, and so do you. So, shh. I want to stay like this without thinking about that for at least five minutes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yamagata laughed and placed a small kiss to Daichi’s neck, “That’s definitely something I can so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They ended up falling asleep, and Daichi was a few minutes late to practice, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
